Mentiroso
by RoseOfBloody15
Summary: Sebástian era un excelente mentiroso, Ciel odiaba eso de él. Pero ya era tarde, la suerte estaba echada, al fin y al cabo sabia como acabaria todo, sabia que él terminaria devorando su alma, asi como lo hacia con su ser. Sin embargo...Ciel tambien era un buen mentiroso.


Me desperte de la pesadilla respirando agitadamente, lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por mi rostro contra mi voluntad. Estaba cansado, estaba harto de las pesadillas.

-¿Esta bien, Bocchan? -El mayordomo aparecio de entre las sombras y caminó hacia mi, se inclino limpiando mis lagrimas y se las bebio, la superioridad estaba presente en su gesto, la sonrisa burlona queria asomar.

-No...-Dije en voz baja, descolocandolo con mi respuesta.

El demonio sabia lo orgulloso que era, sabia que jamas habria de admitir que no estaba bien. Sin embargo alce la vista hacia él, tembloroso pero queriendo mostrar un porte firme, digno de un Phantomhive, lo tome de la chaqueta del traje y lo jale hacia mi, causando que su rostro y el mio estuvieran mas cerca. Su mirada de color rubí era indescifrable, pero estaba seguro de que le sorprendia mi accionar.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo...Hasta que salga el sol...Que me beses...que finjas amarme hasta que amanezca...-Su semblante parecio transformarse- Quiero que te quedes y me digas que me amas...hasta que el astro rey brille denuevo sobre el cielo y la luna se haya ocultado...-

-¿Es una orden, Bocchan? -El demonio me observo, casi incredulo, pero con un brillo de malicia brillando en aquellas orbes rojizas y esa caracteristica sonrisa tan suya.

Bastardo.

-Es una orden, Sebástian. -Dije seriamente.

Lo vi sonreir como quien saborea el postre antes de probarlo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y con un gesto dijo:

-Yes, my lord -

Me acunó entre sus brazos, haciendo que reposara mi cabeza en su pecho, oyendo su corazon latir acompasadamente y susurró palabras dulces en mi oido por unos minutos, mentiras. Eres un mentiroso, Sebástian, por eso te odio tanto. Senti una de sus manos, la que ocultaba el contrato, acariciar mi cabello con suavidad y cerre los ojos fuertemente, era absurdo. ¿Porque habia tenido que caer ante él? Su voz hablandome con cariño, con dulzura y sus manos acariciando mi cabeza con la misma calidez era...indescriptible, pero era todo un teatro y lo sabia.

-Sebásti...an..-Lo llame en voz baja, alzando el rostro hacia él, me miro en espera de lo que fuera a decir, pero no dije nada simplemente alcance a posar mis labios sobre los suyos de forma algo torpe, inexperto como era. Parecia que con cada accion lo sorprendia mas, pero no se negaba, apartó las manos de mi cabello para tomar mi rostro y besarme tranquilamente, como si lo hiciera siempre.

Eso me hizo estremecerme. Lo odio, lo odio tanto por ser tan buen mentiroso, tan buen actor. Maldito hipocrita. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, queria que se acabara de una vez o al menos me consumiera por completo, de lo contrario acabaria sucumbiendo a la demencia. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi cadera, acariciandola y por un momento me pregunte si seria capaz de entregarme por completo a él. El mayordomo oscuro deslizo sus labios hacia mi cuello, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, jadee ante las sensaciones y supe la respuesta, apretando un poco mi agarre para acercarme aun mas, pero sin ahorcarlo (aunque no me hubiera importado), casi pegandome a su cuerpo, lo sentí gruñir bajo cuando me sente en su regazo, enlazando las piernas en su cadera.

-Joven amo...-

Comenzó a desprender mi pijama, no me importaba, la suerte estaba echada. Al fin y al cabo sabia como acabaria todo, sabia que él terminaria devorando mi alma, asi como lo haria ahora con mi ser, con mi inocencia (esa que aun conservaba). Cuando lo hubo desprendido por completo, lo deslizo fuera de mi cuerpo, me recostó en la cama y se subio sobre mi, dejando un recorrido de besos por mi cuerpo hasta mis piernas. Suspire y cerre los ojos.

-Bocchan...lo adecuado seria... retirar esto ¿no cree? -Su voz me hizo abrir los ojos, se encontraba mirandome a los mismos. Tomó el parche que cubria el contrato, lo desanudo, retirandolo y dejandolo sobre la mesita de noche- Quiero ver sus ojos llenarse de placer mientras le hago el amor...-Lo vi deshacerse de la parte superior del traje, al igual que la inferior y quedar con solo esa prenda que cubria su intimidad.

Demonio bastardo. Mentiroso, hipocrita...

-Como sea...-Murmure devolviendole la mirada, conectando zafiro y rubí.- Solo hazlo, Sebástian...Tomame...y que la luna sea la unica testigo de esto.

Él sonrio nuevamente con agraciada arrogancia, maldito y hermoso ser que me embriagaba con cada caricia, con cada beso de amapola sobre mi piel. A partir de ese momento me deje hacer, en silencio con algun que otro jadeo de por medio lo senti separarme las piernas y acariciarme en lugares hasta entonces inexplorados, sentia el calor aumentar en mi bajo vientre con cada sensacion que explotaba en mi, cada caricia parecia de fuego, ardiendo, haciendome arder entre las llamas. Estaba dejando que me consumiera y no me importaba.

Cuando llegó el momento tomó mi menton y me beso con pasion, muy bien fingida por cierto, entrando de una sola vez en mi ser. Aprete los puños ante el punzante dolor, pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en mis ojos y él las beso con dulzura, me mimó con afecto hasta que el dolor se redujo un poco. Soy incapaz de describir lo que sentí una vez que comenzo a moverse, a embestirme, su nombre escapaba de mi boca entre gemidos y mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, me volvi totalmente irracional en ese momento.

-Ciel...-Su voz grave pronunció mi nombre, haciendome verlo con ojos cristalinos por el placer que recorria mi cuerpo con cada uno de sus movimientos- Tu me perteneces, Ciel Phantomhive...-Marcó con sus dientes la palida piel de mi cuello, entrecerre los ojos forzandome a mantenerlos abiertos, mientras me sostenia de él pues cada embestida la hacia mas fuerte y llegaba aun mas dentro de mi.- Tu alma...-Beso el parpado del contrato- Tu cuerpo...-Acarició mis pezones haciendome gemir aun mas- Todo tu y solo yo puedo tocarte asi, puedo besarte...Eres mio, Ciel...-Acaricio con cierta sutileza mi estomago y besó nuevamente cada porcion de piel que podia alcanzar, mientras me llevaba cada vez mas al extasis, ironico que un demonio me estuviera haciendo tocar el cielo con las manos.

Enlacé mis piernas en su cadera, queriendo empujarlo aun mas adentro, como si eso fuera posible, cerrando los ojos, jadeando y gimiendo con los labios entreabiertos, lo nesesitaba, quiza otro dia no lo admitiria pero asi era. Sebástian era mi salvacion y al mismo tiempo mi condena. Perdi la nocion del tiempo mientras la noche avanzaba y él continuaba dandome placer, caricias y palabras de amor, mentiras. Lo odio...

Al llegar al climax mi cuerpo se arqueo, apretando el miembro del pelinegro en mi interior y gemi fuerte su nombre, una ultima vez. Él gruño, llenandome con su esencia, marcandome de aquella forma a otros limites que sobrepasaban los de amo y mayordomo, marcandome como su amante.

El resto de la mansion se oia en silencio, solo nuestras respiraciones agitadas ocupaban la habitacion. Él hizo el amague de salir de mi y lo detuve.

-No...-Fue lo unico que logre pronunciar aun con la mente medio ida por lo reciente de los hechos.

Me observó, con algo parecido a la curiosidad pero asintio y se recostó junto a mi, envolviendome en sus brazos, escondi mi rostro en su pecho cuando nos cubrio con las sabanas.

-Te amo, Ciel...-Susurró contra mi cabello, mientras veia la luz del nuevo amanecer atravesar las cortinas, aprete fuertemente los ojos. Lo odiaba...¿no?

Una voz en mi interior me recuerda que es fingido, pero la ignoro, nesesito ignorarla al menos unos minutos mas, antes de volver a encerrarme en lo que soy, antes de volver a ser el conde Phantomhive, el perro guardian de la reina. Ser frio, sin debilidades, titulo que causa temor en el bajo Londres. Nesesito sentir que me ama, aunque sea mentira, al menos unos minutos mas.

-Te amo, Sebástian...-Susurre a mi vez.

Tambien era un mentiroso.

Heeeey, ¿como estan? ¿que les parecio este pequeño one-shot? Siendo sincera es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, este hermoso shipp (Porque si, lo voy a confesar, me encanta esta pareja) asi que no estoy segura de como me quedo.

Dejen sus comentarios y/ votos plz, quisera saber que les parecio.

RosexX


End file.
